Extreme Beating Up
by Liebling
Summary: Sirius has a talk with Bellatrix about Lucius Malfoy.


Authors Note: Just a really quick idea.  
  
:-)  
  
Disclaimer: Nada/Mucho mine. Hehe.  
  
Btw the "boyfriend" that is spoken about in here was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
In this fic Sirius is twenty-three and Bella is twenty-five.  
  
I love Sirius he's this amazing guy and I think that being a Gryffindor (and a spectacular guy to boot) he's innately protective, especially of his family.  
  
~*~  
  
"The only thing we have in common Sirius Ignoramus Black is the fact that we're both pureblood! And that's it!" She yelled and her scarlet eyes flared.  
  
He looked taken aback as he raked a hand through his charcoal colored hair. Then he adjusted his gold and scarlet tie, "That is it."  
  
"I can't believe you'd do that to me!" She screamed. "I was in love with him."  
  
"You weren't in love with him," he said, almost bitterly. "You only loved him 'cause he gave you charm bracelets and you two ate spaghetti together and snogged-"  
  
"How is that your business?"  
  
"I don't like seeing my cousin being used," he said stiffly.  
  
She laughed a very unpleasant laugh, "so you told him off?"  
  
"I put him in his place."  
  
"Let me tell you what Sirius, for starters, you're way below him. And you can't play the bloody super hero all the time!"  
  
He took a bite of buttered crumpet and a sip of tea. "You need-" he faltered "-someone to protect you."  
  
"I have my Father," she snarled.  
  
"Your Father's a death eater."  
  
"What would you know about it?" She said slamming her teacup on the willow table at Grimmauld Place. "And don't you talk about him like that."  
  
"He's my uncle," he said blandly. "And I know a lot. Who's the one who you come crying to after he's come back from the meeting? Who is it, Bella? Do tell."  
  
She yelled loudly, nothing in particular, and her voice rung out. "That's a lousy thing to do to someone and you know it!"  
  
"Don't you ever think that no one cares about you," he said seriously. "Because I do."  
  
Angrily she took a long sip of 'pumpkin tea' Mrs. Black's specialty and looked at him. He sat opposite her; they were sitting at the long table. The Black family was out clothes shopping and Sirius didn't want to participate.  
  
"Why do I need you?" She asked her voice softer.  
  
"Because you don't have anyone."  
  
Bella although loud, obnoxious, and stubborn could easily be reasoned with. She too knew a valid point when she saw one.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And I'm not sorry about Lucius," he added. "You're too good for him."  
  
"You should be sorry," she said. "It was an awful thing to do."  
  
"Did he ever hit you?" He asked his brows knitted. "Slimy?"  
  
She shivered slightly and shook her drink slightly. "With his fist or open hand or-"  
  
"At all?"  
  
Her berry colored lips pouted slightly and she meant his glare. She wiped her eyes slightly.  
  
He looked away, not wanting to look at the vulnerable girl.  
  
"Yes," she said, almost under her breath.  
  
"Bella-" he reached out to take her hand and she snatched it away.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy, Sirius," she said, and it was a fact.   
  
"That bloody prat," he said and his face turned dark red in anger. "Don't mess with my cousin, or I'll mess with you."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I can and I will. People don't do that to other people...life isn't like that."  
  
"He didn't hit me hard," she said. "He was in a bad mood."  
  
"You stupid little girl!" He shouted. "You never deserve that! Ever! So don't even think on it."  
  
She shuddered, "Okay Sirius."  
  
He got up out of his seat and made his way to the door. "I'm going."  
  
"Where?" She asked as she followed him to the door.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," he stated. "There is some extreme beating up to do."  
  
"I'm not worth it," she said.  
  
"Yes you are. You're worth a black eye too, but-"  
  
"-I love you," she choked out. "And be careful if that's what you have to do."  
  
"Lock the door behind me," he stated simply. "And if Mother comes home tell her that I'm out getting ice cream with James, Remus and Peter. You can do that, can't you?"  
  
"Of course," she said sincerely.  
  
"And for bloody's sake woman, pull yourself together."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
He went out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
There was some extreme beating up to be done. And Sirius Black was just the man to do it.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
